


Lucky Dice

by dearest_sparksandstars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag This, The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_sparksandstars/pseuds/dearest_sparksandstars
Summary: A return to Yavin IV reunites Shara Dameron with her roots, her friends, and most of all, her family.





	Lucky Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Ooof I love this fic so much even tho it’s lowkey a mess so here’s some info on the characters ahead of time:
> 
> Shara Dameron, 23: Daughter of Poe and Rey, Jedi Knight 
> 
> Anakin and Anya Dameron, 17: Twins, children of Poe and Rey, Anakin- Republic Navy Pilot  
> Anya- Field Medic
> 
> Naria Tico, 26: Only child of Finn and Rose, Mechanic
> 
> Brenton Wexley: Son of Karé Kun and Snap Wexley, Commander of Black Squadron
> 
> Han Solo, 24: Son of Ben Solo and an original character, who at this point I haven’t named, Jedi Knight

“I’m home!” She called, swiftly pacing through the kitchen. She plucked an appetizer from the tray her sister was carrying.

“ _¡Oye!_ Shara!” Her sister hissed after her as she pops the little bit of food in her mouth with a smug smile. She spun around and almost ran straight into her younger brother.

“Ani!” She gasped. “Back from flight school so soon? Papa would be so disappointed if you flunked.”

“Hey!” He growled, sawking her on the shoulder and then embracing her tight. “It’s not like you’ve been gone for six months!”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t see Papa for weeks at a time,” she counters. “Mama doesn’t seem to mind my jedi endeavors.”

“Jedi Endeavors my ass,” he laughed, and she shoved him. “We all know you have a secret love for the party life.”

“That’s funny, coming from you.” Shara pushes past him, and into the yard, where a few of their family friends had gathered.

Anakin had been right, she decided. She hadn’t been home in months, and Yavin IV was just as beautiful as she remembered it. The Dameron home was alive with family, by blood or not, and as she turned the corner she spotted the tall, broad frame of a notoriously elusive man beside her mother. They stood under the glittering force tree, both looking up, and she could feel their conversation going unsaid.

“Mama?” Shara called, and the buzz of it stopped abruptly, and Rey turned. Her face shifts from an at ease look to a bright smile, as she rushed to embrace her daughter. 

“Shara! You didn’t tell us you were coming!”

“Come on, you know I would never miss the Spring Solstice,” She pulled back from her mother, and Rey pushed a curl behind Shara’s ear. 

“Your father would drag your ass back here if you did,” she laughed.

“If he didn’t, I sure as hell would’ve.”

“I’m sure, Ben,” Shara remarks, hugging him. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” he sighed, and wrapped an arm around her. “My son is around too, he was hoping you would be coming.”

She glared up at their family friend, face flushing a brilliant scarlet atop the olive she had inherited from her father. 

“I think Poe took him up in the Falcon,” Rey said, and grabbed her daughter away from her friend. “They’ll be along for dinner.”

Rey guides her back to where their guests had gathered, and takes a seat.

“I’m glad you’re here, stardust,” Rey smiles. “It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“Thanks, ma. It’s tough business, being a Jedi. It’s nice to take a break.”

“Oh, tell me about it.” Rey joins Shara’s grandfather 

She watches Ben rejoin his wife at another table, who smiles sweetly and runs a hand through his dark curls. 

Shara flinches when someone smacks her over the back of her head. 

“The oldest Dameron, back from her big adventure,” a familiar voice says. Whipping around grinning, she punches his shoulder after she stands.

“Brenton Wexley, the man who stole my inheritance as Black Squadron Commander.”

“Hey, you’re the one who chose to be a Jedi, little girl.”

“Who you calling little? I could beat your ass right here if I wanted to.”

“Still short, though,” Naria calls from behind him. 

“You’re one to talk, Tico!” Shara shouts back at the pair of her closest friends. Pushing to her feet, she embraced them tightly, another, different sense of home washing over her.

The last time they’d been together all at once for more than a brief meeting had been at Brenton’s graduation, two years previous.

She remembers sitting in that crowd, watching as he shook her father’s hand, feeling an immense amount of pride for her friend. Naria sat on her right, a smile of admiration on her face, and Anya, fresh into her medical schooling, on the left. 

It had been the last time she had seen Han, too she realized. 

Naria plopped down in front of her, and handed her a cup. Sniffing it, she takes a sip, but scowls. 

“Ugh, that druk has got to be rotten,” Shara mutters. “I don’t know why you let me taste test.”

“You may be the youngest among the three of us, but you know when alcohol is the best.”

“That tasted like bantha fodder.”

“Exactly. The goods.” 

Groaning, Shara hands back the cup, and leans back in her seat, breathing in the crisp, humid air. 

The hum of a familiar ship passes overhead, and she stands slowly as they come around the corner. 

Her father waves at her gently, and Shara races to meet him, abandoning a disgruntled Naria behind. Poe Dameron opens his arms for his oldest daughter, and pulls her into a tight embrace.

“Ah, my beautiful hija,” he says cupping her cheek. “It’s good to see you.”

She smiles softly as he kisses her forehead, no embarrassment or regrets whatsoever.

“I’ve missed you, Papa,” she replied. He cups her cheek, smiling reverently, before pulling her in again. 

No matter how much Shara loved traveling the galaxy, finding force-sensitives and locating Jedi artifacts for her mother, there was nothing like home. This place was her center, and the people her guiding light. It was never difficult to find her way back. 

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting something,” calls a familiar, on-the-verge-of-cocky voice. She pulls out of her father’s arms, and he nudged her gently before whispering in her ear. 

“I’ll leave you to it.”

“Papa!” She hissed, but turned back to meet the newcomer, a lot closer than she had expected him to be. “You were interrupting, thank you very much.”

“Sorry, Shara, I just thought maybe you missed me.”

“With that type of sentiment, Han, I know for a fact you missed me. But, Force, it’s been two years, you could’ve at least sent a holo.”

He laughs, taking a step closer to her, to which she responds by stepping back. 

“Ach-To is a lovely place, I think you’d like it there.”

“You forget that’s where I was born,” she sighs, and they start moving back towards the gathering. A moment of silence fills the space between them, and for a moment she tries to remember why she feels so alienated by him.

Perhaps it was the time they spent apart, especially after spending much of their childhood and adult lives side by side. However, a nagging feeling tells her, no, that that’s not it, and she struggled to grab at the sensation. 

A memory of a brief quarrel between them rushed forward, and she tries to push it out, but to no avail. 

They’d returned to the temple on Coruscant, mere days before Brenton’s graduation, an air of tension between them. After they debriefed and were finally alone once again. 

They stood on threshold of her rooms, and he had studied her face carefully, searching for something in her eyes. She gripped her shoulder tightly where her wound had been wrapped.

“You didn’t have to kill them,” she had whispered, finally. “We could’ve helped them.”

“Force, they were about to kill you! I couldn’t come home to your parents and tell them I let you die because it’s ‘not the Jedi way,’ not after everything they’ve done for me and my parents.”

“I can take care of myself, if you had only–”

“Shar, stop it!” He shouts, and she does exactly that. There’s a ripple in the Force around them, and a hint of darkness lingers. She narrowed her eyes, taking a step back slowly. Their minds brushed together just slightly, and he couldn’t hold her gaze. 

“You knew who they were,” she accused, scowling. “They were the last remnants of your father’s past, and you took the chance to destroy them.”

He stared at her for a moment, anger filling his gaze, and she swallowed hard. 

“My father deserves to forget that,” he growls finally. 

“Sure,” Shara huffs, throwing her arms up dramatically. “But did they deserve to die? After everything our parents fought for, why did you risk provoking the others? You’re gonna spend your life running from a past that’s not your own. Have you ever considered that maybe your father has already moved on from that?”

Han ducked his head, sighing heavily, frustrated, and she could tell he knew she was right. 

“That’s easy for you to say,” he mutters. “You’ve had it all your whole life, and I didn’t even know I had a father until I was five.”

“You’re making this about me are you?” She hissed, blinking away hot tears. “Fine, then! Do you know what it’s like growing up in the middle of a war? Knowing at such a young age that your parents were off planet every other day, risking their lives to protect you?”

Wrapping her arms around herself, she wiped her eyes, avoiding his gaze. 

He reached out to her, a silent plea in his gaze.

“No,” she whispered, her temper flaring. “No, you don’t get to!”

“Shara, don’t!” He calls as she starts forward, and slams the door behind her.

Shaking herself from the memory, she discreetly wipes her eyes, and slows her pace beside him. 

“Hey, listen–”

“You don’t have to apologize, Shar. I think that place put us on edge enough, and our differences put us to the test.”

She brushed a dark curl out of her face, and tried to smile, but to no avail. 

“Can I ask you something?” She stopped, and he turned to face her, towering over her like he always had. As he nods, he runs a hand through his brunette waves, shutting his eyes. “Why did you leave?”

“After the graduation, my parents wanted me to go with them to Naboo, and I did. At least for a little while. I felt like I needed to prove myself to me, so I left, and I sought out the last of the Knights of Ren… with my father’s permission, and put them away. They’re doing time for their crimes against this galaxy and that’s what matters.”

“But why Ach-To?”

“Luke, the temple,” he sighed. “I’d only been back a few days before your mom suggested I go there. Thought it might’ve helped me find peace.”

“And did it?” She asked, peering up into his chocolate brown eyes. He thought for a moment before turning back to where they could see the rest of the group mingling. 

“I’m not sure,” he whispered. “But I like to think it did.”

Smiling gently, she steps forward to embrace him, and he wraps his arms around her shoulders firmly, kissing the top of her hair. He rubs circles on her back, and pulling away, she is suddenly thankful for their friendship, and what it could be.

“Oi, get a room!” Someone finally shouts, and Shara groans, and Han’s laugh is warm and familiar. 

“Shut up, Anya!” She cried over her shoulder, cheeks burning scarlet.

-

As the night winds down, and the guests start leave, Shara finds herself in the cockpit of the Millenium Falcon. The controls are familiar, and it reminds her of her childhood, the happy parts at least. 

Footsteps from down the hall shake her from her thoughts as her siblings join her. She smiles at them over her shoulder, and sinks into the pilot’s chair. 

“You know, we hadn’t heard from you since your last check in,” Anya sighs, brushing off the seat beside her, before sliding into it. “I bet Ani that you wouldn’t come. He knew you would.”

“It’s been three months,” he sighs. “We were worried that you’d never come back.”

She considered the twins for a moment, brewing some sort of excuse as to why she had not said so much as a word to either of them since her last check in. 

“I wasn’t sure I was going to, for a while,” she admitted, struggling to keep her voice steady, trying to focus on her surroundings to ground herself. “I got into some trouble, and I didn’t want you guys to worry about me. Mom and Dad, they knew what I was getting into, and they didn’t stop me.”

Both of them straightened, and brows furrowed with worry, Anakin speaks first. 

“What did you do?”

“I was following a hunch in wild space,” she brushed a curl behind her ear. “I almost died trying to get out… the dark side was strong there… it almost got me.”

She places a hand in her pocket, and pulls out a gold chain, a set of familiar dice hanging from either end. Standing, she hangs them back in their respective place, and runs a hand down my face. 

“I don’t remember most of what happened, but I was afraid, and I didn’t want you to come looking for me. I found a lot of incredible things and people along the way, but I was scared that if you followed me, that it would take you away from me like it did when it got in my head.”

She wiped away tears that she hadn’t notice had begun to fall.

“Oh, Shara,” Anya steps forward, taking her in a warm embrace. “You’re too selfless for your own good.”

Anakin wrapped his long arms around both of them, and Shara sighed into the embrace, comfort and peace settling in her chest. 

-

The dark of her childhood bedroom was haunting. She should have been asleep by then, but here she was, wide awake, staring at the ceiling. 

Shaking herself, she gets up and plops herself down in her desk chair. It creaks under her weight, and in the dark she fiddles with the trinkets in front of her. 

She finds a box she doesn’t remember being there the last time she’d been here, and pulling it closer, she lifts the lid. Inside, she finds a lightsaber severed in half, a pile of mission reports in her father’s handwriting, a few dried flowers and a small holo disk.

On the inside of the lid, Shara sees the picture in the dim light; her mother and father smiling down at her as an infant by the tree in the yard. 

Pulling out the disk, she sets it before her, and presses play. 

The blue light flickers lamely for a moment before it manifests as an vid of her father, looking more exhausted than she’s ever seen him. 

“ _Hey, Shara,_ ” his voice echoes, and she furrows her brow. “ _You’re three years old today. I miss you so much, and I don’t know if you’ll ever get to see this, or if you’ll ever need to see this but…_ ”

He trails of, and in the background, another, unseen voice calls out to him. 

“ _Yeah, I’ll be there in a moment!_ ” Poe calls back. “ _If you’re seeing this message, it’s because your mom and I aren’t around anymore_.” She blinked. “ _This war that we fight is for you, stardust, so that you might have a better, safer future. Everyday that we’re here instead of with you breaks our hearts, and I know we’ve missed so much of your life already, but I hope you know that we loved and continue to love you with all of our hearts._

_“You are the stars in our sky, Shara, and we’ll never stop fighting for you._ ” He wipes away tears on his tired features, and leans forward to stop the recording. It replays again, and she lets in a shaky breath. 

Wiping away tears of her own, she thanks the Force for keeping them alive through the end. She thanks the Force for her siblings, and she thanks the Force for the life that she has now. 

Maybe, just maybe, this is what peace feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! This was in place of my Journal, Will, Letters update for this week, but I’m actually considering writing more for this AU. Ideas??? Ideas for the name of Ben’s wife/partner?


End file.
